


Remembrances

by Bluejamathons



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejamathons/pseuds/Bluejamathons
Summary: The horrid scene containing his best friend was stuck inside of his head. He went to school, to the club, only to find they had forgotten all about him and Sayori. Was he imagining things? Did Sayori never exist? Or is their something much more disturbing going on behind the scenes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the faint of heart, I wouldn’t recommend reading this at night.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club

Sayori was just… hanging there. Lifeless, cold, unmoving, _dead_ . I dropped to my knees in tears, knowing I didn’t do as much as I should have. I could have done more, but it’s all meaningless now. She’s dead, and it’s all my fault. _Why didn’t I spend time with her instead of Natsuki?_ After a while the tears blurred my vision until everything was indeterminable. Someone entered who I thought was her mother or father, I couldn’t tell. They didn’t say much, but soon after I fell asleep.I don’t know how, nor do I know when, but I woke up in my own room. The image of my best friend hanging there lifeless from her ceiling was etched into my head. It was going to be impossible to get it out. I tried my hardest, which wasn’t enough. Slowly, I got out of bed and got to school.

Everything was so different without Sayori. Quieter yet louder, calmer yet harsher. It was strange, I couldn’t describe it with adjectives. It was as if my whole world had died. There was no one else like her. School went by the slowest it has ever been, but eventually it ended. No one really talked to me, except a few of my weeb friends. They noticed something was wrong. I told them my best friend had recently moved away. I couldn’t bring myself to tell them. Talking about suicide made me sick at my stomach. _Well, at least I have the Literature Club to look forward to._

I made my way up to the club room door, and swung it open. Inside, were the three girls I had grown accustomed to. Yuri and Natsuki stared at me strangely, while Monika stood up and walked to the door.

“What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here, Anon?” I put an inquisitive look on my face. _What was I doing here? I’m part of the club…_

“Uh… This is the Literature Club, right? I’m not going crazy, am I?” Monika’s eyes lit up as did Yuri’s. Natsuki just kind of sat there in her desk.

“Yes! Indeed it is! Are you interested in joining?” Okay, what? I was already in the club dammit, just let me in. This was a bad joke.

“Haha, funny Monika. Just let me through.” Now it was her turn to stare at me strangely.

“Funny? Did I make a joke?” She looked at the other two, who shrugged their shoulders in return. I stood there, mouth agape and eyes squinted.

“I am part of the Literature Club, aren’t I? You’re acting as if I said I had quit.” Again, she looked at me strangely.

“You must be misremembering things. It’s only ever been me, Yuri, and Natsuki.” As Monika said their names, she pointed to them with her finger as for a brief introduction.

“Why are you doing that? I know who they are. I know all about them. Seriously what is up with you guys? All I’m trying to do is forg…” My voice trails off. It’s hard to talk about. None of them speak, I guess waiting for me to finish.  “I’m trying to forget Sayori, okay?” Tears are streaming down my face at this point, and Monika grabs me by the hand and pulls me into the hallway.

“Okay, first of all, I don’t know who this ‘Sayori’ is, but I’m sorry you guys broke up. Second, although I may know you, the others don’t. They probably don’t understand your sense of humor.” My throat is dry. _She doesn’t know who Sayori is? What is happening!?_

“You… You don’t know Sayori?” Monika shakes her head no.

“No, I can’t say I do. Was she a friend of yours?” I’m shocked, to say the least. My inner monologue makes its way to my lips before I can process it.

“How the hell do you not know who Sayori is? She’s…” I stop myself. “She _was_ the Vice President of the Literature Club. She was a good friend of all four of us, and the fact you’re acting as if she never existed just because she commited suicide makes me sick!” I ended up yelling at the girl in front of me. After I finished, she seemed more shocked than I had been.

“Oh my God, I’m so, so sorry to hear that, but I’m not quite sure what you mean by the rest of that. I don’t know who this Sayori is, but I could ask the others.” I nod; tears are streaming down my face and I slump to the floor. _What is happening?_ Suddenly, Monika swings the door open.

“Come in.” It was a simple command, so I obliged. As I walked into the room I could feel all three pairs of eyes on me. I sat next to Monika at their makeshift table. Natsuki was the first to speak.

“Okay, so either you’re playing the world’s biggest prank, which I would suggest joining the theater club, or you’re insane.” I groaned. _How could she say such a thing?_

“Natsuki, how could you say that? I thought we were friends. Come on you’ve got to remember Sayori.” Natsuki stares at me.

“Friends? I barely even know you!” I felt like my heart was stabbed a thousand times with a knife. _Did I really do all of that baking for nothing? Was it all worthless?_ Like a asylum patient, a start to smile and laugh uncontrollably. The three girls were quite surprised, perhaps even scared. I put my head in my hands and throw myself onto the floor.

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening! This can’t be happening! This can’t be happening! This can’t be happening!” Monika stands up, but as soon as she does, Yuri stands as well. She walks over to me and does… something. I don’t know exactly what, but I calmed down instantly. I can’t hear her, but it sounds like she’s bragging to the others. They all three return to staring at me in silence until Natsuki says something.

“You’re definitely crazy.”

 

I get home and bang my head on my wall. _Nobody remembers her. Sayori…_ At first I think this is some kind of cruel joke being played on me by the Gods, but I don’t understand why they would do such a thing to me. I try to go to sleep, I try as best as I can, but I can’t. It reaches three in the morning, and I’m still awake. Maybe a glass of warm milk… I head to the staircase separating me from the basement, and descend. I guess I was walking too slowly, because it seemed I stayed at the halfway mark forever. I walk faster. Nothing changes. Even faster. Still at the center. I look behind me, I’m at the center. I turn around and walk up the stairs. I’m stuck. It’s endless. _What is going on?_ Suddenly, a figure makes its presence known. It is outside my front window. Nearly eight feet tall, black as darkness, and two piercing white eyes. It resembles a human, but it’s quite obvious that it is not.

I’m scared. I try running up the stairs, but I had forgotten that I was stuck. I look back at the being, it’s in my house. I’m running, taking every other step, but I can’t seem to clear the center. It begins walking. Effortlessly, it makes its way up the staircase until it reaches me. I turn around to face it. It’s several stairs down, yet it still towers over me. Black smoke radiates off of it like some creepy horror movie villain. There doesn’t appear to be a mouth, but it says one word, hazily.

“Reeebirrrth.” It brings a finger to my forehead, and I instantly lose consciousness.

I wake up in a cold sweat. Despite my horrible job at trying to sleep, I somehow made it to sleep. That is, before I remember what happened on the staircase. I tremble, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing has changed, everything is the same. I get ready for school and get ready to go down the stairs. Shaking, I count them, to make sure I don’t miss any. There’s thirteen. I close my eyes and hold onto the handrail. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen._ When I open my eyes I think I see something very briefly, but I turn and see I have descended the staircase. I burst out the front door and into the streets. School seems to be safe.

I get to school, and the day goes by slower than it did yesterday. I remember the lifeless form of my best friend, and do my best to forget. After the day ends, I once more return to the Literature Club. I expect to be reprimanded for yesterday’s actions, but it doesn’t happen. Instead, the exact same thing as yesterday happens.

“What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here, Anon?” Talk about deja vu. My head can’t comprehend what’s going on, and I push past her and sit in the corner trying to figure things out.

“Um, Anon, are you okay?” Monika seems worried about me, but I ignore her. _Alright so the day of the festival, Sayori kills herself._ I shed a tear or two at the thought. _Yesterday I come back to the club, and they act like they don’t know me or Sayori. Today they act like they don’t remember what happened yesterday._ As I’m trying to piece things together, I feel a poke on my shoulder. It’s Natsuki.

“If you don’t tell us what you’re doing, we’re going to have to call the cops, mister.” Monika tries to stop her, but falls short after I get up.

“No, no, no, that’s unnecessary Natsuki.” She steps back in surprise, as do Yuri and Monika. I stare at them for what feels like the millionth time.  “What?”  
“H-How do you know my name?” Seconds later, she appears to have pieced together her own information.  “I knew you were a pervert! Storming into an all girls club and admitting to stalking one of the members!” I start freaking out. _Crap this isn’t good._ I try to calm her down as best I can.

“No! No! No! You’ve got it all wrong! But if I told you, you probably wouldn’t believe me.” Natsuki steps back and lets Monika take the lead. I try and explain as best as I can.

“So, I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but this happened yesterday too.” They look at each other, confused, but allow me to continue. “It was with a different topic, about my friend Sayori. You guys acted like you didn’t know her.” Monika says what all three of them are thinking.

“Well, we don’t. I’ve never known anyone named Sayori.” A tear begins to form in my eye, and another one soon after in the opposite eye. I still can’t get over it, which is natural I suppose.

“We were getting ready for the festival, I had brought the cupcakes, and I went to go check on her. She had… She… Killed herself.” All three of them look depressed, and Natsuki had another feeling visible. I couldn’t tell what it was, but it was probably something to do with the cupcakes.

“I’m so, so sorry about your friend, really I am, but you made it sound as if you were in the Literature Club with her. So if you don’t mind, I have some questions about your story.” I wipe my eyes which I hadn’t realized were beginning to water as much as they did.

“Alright.” They sit me at a makeshift desk with Monika across from me, Natsuki next to me, and Yuri diagonal. I tell them about Sayori, I tell them about the festival, and that’s when things got weirder.

“You mean the school hosted festival?” Monika asked.

“Yeah, I believe that’s the one.” After looking at her fellow club members, she continued.

“That doesn’t start for at least a week.” Everything I had ever known crumbled away beneath me. The festival, which was supposed to have occurred two days ago, wasn’t for another week at least.

“No, that’s not possible. I specifically remember helping Natsuki bake the cupcakes we had prepared.” Natsuki blushes as I say this, and the other two look at each other inquisitively.

“I… I would have remembered helping out someone like you.” Natsuki says this all of a sudden and I turn to her. Her beautiful eyes sparkle next to me, and it makes me remember everything we had done whilst making the cupcakes. _All for nothing._ I rub my face with my hands. This couldn’t be happening. God damn, deja vu all over again. This time, I keep my cool. Instead of freaking out, I stand up.

“I’m sorry for bothering all of you. I’m sure you need to get back to your club activities. I’ll leave you to that.” They chuckle nervously.

“You see, the thing is, we don’t actually have enough members to be considered an actual club. We need four, and we only have three.” Memories of Sayori flood into my mind. _God, why now?_ I try holding in the tears, of which I do a bad job.  “So, I was actually wondering, Anon, if you would like to join?” Natsuki looks like she would object Monika’s decision, Yuri just looks anxious, and I look confused.

“Even after all that I’ve just admitted, you don’t think I’m crazy, and would rather me join the club still?” With a smile, Monika corrects me.

“Ah ah ah, remember, not technically a club yet.” I put on a smile, but deep down all I can think of is Sayori. _This would have made her happy, making friends._ After I think about it for a few minutes, a sigh.

“Sure. I’ll join your club.” The three of them look so excited, well Natsuki immediately switched to annoyance but that’s besides the point. Perhaps I can finally rest easy knowing that this is what Sayori would have wanted.

I get home. All is quiet. I get ready for bed. Nothing is making a sound. Memories of the night before frighten me. Was it a dream? Or did that actually happen? I try to forget it. It’s hard. I take a few pills to help me go to sleep, and I’m knocked out within minutes.

I’m awoken by a strong presence in the room. The shadow creature with deathly white eyes is standing at the end of my bed. I try to scream, but no sound escapes my lips. I’m mute. The figure reaches out with one arm, but stops short of touching me.

“Learrrn. Reeebirrrth.” Frankly, I’m scared to hell. I don’t know what is happening, but as soon as it touches me, I fall asleep.

Once more, I wake up in my bed. I can only assume that it’s going to be another repeat of yesterday. I don’t know why I’m stuck, but I am. I get out of bed, checking every nook and cranny in paranoia. However, nothing happens when I do check. It’s just what it’s supposed to be. Nervously, I walk to the front door. The stairs still work like stairs, and I head out the door.

School lasts longer than I would have liked, it seems to get longer every day, and I make my way to the Literature Club. Once more, I’m greeted with the same greeting as the last two days.

“What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here, Anon?” With a smile, I respond.

“I’d like to join the Literature Club.” Needless to say, Natsuki and Yuri are a bit shocked, but Monika is just happy.

“Alright! That’s four members! I’ll be right back to verify our club. You three introduce yourselves.” I’m left with Natsuki and Yuri, so I pull up a fourth chair to their makeshift table and introduce myself.

“Hi, as you may know now, I’m Anon.” I reach out to shake their hands. Yuri looks away nervously, and Natsuki sits there with her arms across her chest. With a nervous look on my face, I take my hand away.

“I’m Natsuki. This is Yuri. She’s a bit shy, so she probably couldn’t introduce herself even if she wanted.” Yuri seems heartbroken for a moment, but thinks it over in her head. We don’t really talk much, but it doesn’t matter as Monika is back soon after.

“Alright! Did you guys introduce yourselves?” I sit there and rub against the back of my head.

“Uh, sort of. I got their names.” Monika sighed and sat next to me. She turned to look at me, smiling all the while.

“So, Anon, what got you interested in the Literature Club?” Well, I couldn’t say that my dead friend who you guys don’t remember would have wanted me to join, so I have to think of something else.

“I don’t really know, seemed interesting, I guess.” As soon as I say this, Natsuki says a quick sentence.

“I would not have taken you for the literature type.” I laugh it off. Hell, I’m not the literature type, all I’ve ever read is manga. Monika picks up where she left off.

“Oh, what kind of books do you read?” Well crap again. Should I say manga? I know Natsuki only reads manga, but just in case, I throw a lie in there as well.

“Mainly manga, but I do read light novels and other things sometimes. They can be quite fun.” I don’t read light novels all that often, but whatever. As usual, Natsuki’s head perks up.

“D-Did you say manga?” I nod with a smile. This makes her smile, and she looks as if she wants to go get something, but she stays seated.  “I’ll… I’ll wait until later.” I know exactly what she wants to show me, so I smile. Turning back to Monika, she’s turned toward the other two girls in the room.

“Well how about you two tell Anon here what you like to read, maybe that’ll help build friendships.” Monika says this as sweetly as ever, and although Yuri looks a bit nervous, Natsuki looks quite pleased.  “Yuri, you start.” Yuri is taken aback by this, and begins to start, however gets up.

“I’m… I’m going to go make some tea, alright?” I smile as she walks off, not saying a word. Monika lets out a nervous laugh and looks at Natsuki.

“Alright, Natsuki, you start.” Natsuki runs off to the closet and comes back with a few books.

“You said you like manga, right?” I can already tell where this is going, so I nod. She flashes her beautiful smile.  “Awesome! Here, it’s called _Parfait Girls_ , have you heard of it?” Oh the irony. Or at least, I think it’s irony.

“Yeah, I read at least the first volume not too long ago.” In all honesty I had forgotten which novel we had left off on. There were more… pressing matters to attend to. Natsuki begins talking about the rest of her manga, and I sit and listen. I had heard of some of the titles, but there were still some that I didn’t recognize. Like for example, “ _The Silver Wolf’s Reincarnation_ ”... Doesn’t seem like something I’d read but maybe I’m just judging a book by its cover. Eventually, Yuri comes back with her tea, and gives each of us a cup. I finish talking to Natsuki, who got really into it, and turn to face Yuri.

“So, what kind of books do you like, Yuri?” She blushes and turns away.

“Oh… W-Well. My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive. But you know, I like a lot of things. Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well. Isn’t it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop? Anyway, I’ve been reading a lot of horror lately.” I’ve heard this all before, but it’s nice to hear it again. Monika looks a bit shocked, but that’s about it.

“Really? I wouldn’t have expected that, Yuri. For someone as gentle as you.”

“I guess you could say that. But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can’t put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment.” I place my head on my hand, I’ve heard this all before, but I’d rather not ruin my theory. Natsuki complains about horror, Yuri asks why, Natsuki says nevermind, and Monika clarifies Natsuki’s style.

“That’s right, you usually like to write about cute things, don’t you, Natsuki?” The shorter girl becomes flustered, and goes back and forth with Monika.

“W-What? What gives you that idea?”

“You left a piece of scrap paper behind during last club meeting. It looked like you were working on a poem called-”

“Don’t say it out loud! And give that back!”

“Fine, fine~” I almost wait for Sayori to say that Natsuki is cute, but it never comes. A silence almost fills the room, but I decide to step in to Sayori’s place. With a chuckle and a smile, I speak.

“It sounds like everything you do is cute, Natsuki. The cupcakes, writing your own poems.” She gets flustered and angry, however, I stop her whining soon after.  “Hey, it’s not like I said it was a bad thing.” She gets flustered even more, and turns away. Monika jumps a little in her chair, pointing her finger upwards.

“Hey! I know what we could do. We could each write poems, and share them with each other. That way, Natsuki doesn’t feel embarrassed and we can all learn about each other.” I wasn’t sure if she was calling out Natsuki directly, but that didn’t matter. After everyone agreed, the club was dismissed, and I headed home. Today was so much fun to get back with the fo-... three of them, that I had almost completely forgotten about the horrors at home.

Time went by ever so slowly. Five minutes felt like five hours, ticking by at a snail’s pace. I wait, and wait, and wait. It’s midnight now. Nothing has happened. I’m scared to go to sleep, but I’m so tired. I finally fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night. The shadow creature is there, but its eyes are less piercing, its shadow is lighter, but it’s standing at the end of my bed. I try my best not to feel fear, however, when a random being is standing right next to you, head easily touching your ceiling, you can’t help but be afraid. It doesn’t speak, in fact, it doesn’t do anything. It stands and I lay for a good five minutes before it finally does something. It’s shaky and hollow voice fills my ears.

“Youuu learrrnedd.” That was more than enough confirmation to secure what I had thought, and like before, it touches me and I’m knocked unconscious.

I wake up once more, in my room. Nothing has seemed to change, but there’s one way to find out. I get ready for school, still checking around to see if that shadow beast lingers around. After I get done, I head off to school. The school day is faster than yesterday, but I have so much on my mind that it’s still slow. I nervously walk to the club room, and stand in front of the door for a few minutes. I open the door, to see the three faces I’m so familiar with.

“Welcome back, Anon. We thought you weren’t going to show up.” Monika’s voice fills my ears. I’ve never been more relieved and distressed in my life. Finally, I’ve broken from that horrid cycle, but what I’ve thought has been more than confirmed. That shadow creature is containing me within this cycle, and controls what I do. I don’t know why, nor do I know how, but it’s doing it nonetheless. To add on top of that, it only restarts it, to what extent I still have to find out, when I mention Sayori or my past life to anyone in this life. This is torture. Remembering things that never actually happened. Reliving days until I get it right. _Why is this happening to me? Why did Sayori have to die? What is happening?_

I truly do not understand what is going on, and neither do you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m more interested in this story than you guys are.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club

It had been only a day since my revelation. The being made of darkness had not returned. It was nice, however it didn’t matter how pleasant this world was, Sayori wasn’t in it. I had to get her back, somehow. I don’t know how, hell, I don’t even know why I’m here. It’s as if the universe wants to torment me for not telling her I loved her.  _ God, if only I did…  _ I couldn’t stop myself from getting trapped in the past. They were simpler times, they were better times. My best friend was actually alive. There came a day where I couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted, no, I  _ needed  _ answers. I’m sorry, shadowy figure of the night, but I can’t let you do this to me any longer.

“Anon? Anooon?” I snapped to attention. Apparently I had started daydreaming in the club. Monika smiled as I returned to the land of the living.  “Nice to see you’ve decided to join us. Pleasant nap?” She was too nice to me.  _ Kind of like Sayori _ . I kept myself from showing any of those emotions.

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” It wasn’t a lie, but she looked disappointed nonetheless.

“Well if it ever gets to be too much, just tell me. I’d be happy to help!” I smile back at her, a genuine smile. It’s nice to know I’ve got friends that have my back. We exchange poems soon after, and the time spent with the club for the day is over. As I’m packing up, Monika walks over to me.

“Hey, Anon. I had a question. Would you mind going out for the weekend?” Needless to say I’m a little taken aback by her forwardness.

“Ay, uh, come again?” I stand up to face her. She laughs, although I’m not sure why.

“I meant all four of us, silly. Not that I wouldn’t mind some alone time with you.” Monika says that last part so sweetly I can’t help but blush. I smile through the redness on my cheeks and respond to her.

“Sure, I’d love to. Why, though? I’m just curious.” She does her almost ‘trademarked’ leaning posture, and her skirt flows almost unnaturally. But now’s not the time to think about that. My face is flustered enough as is.

“Well… No reason in particular. Natsuki wanted to grab the latest edition of Parfait Girls, Yuri said she needed to pick up a few things, and I wanted to see that new movie about the girl who plays piano that falls in love with… actually I’ll keep that a surprise. Anyway, I thought, why not make it a nice club field trip?” I smiled at the thought. At this point I’m not sure whether I’m tagging along because of the club or because Monika wants me to come along, but I don’t mind either way. It’ll be nice.

“Then I suppose so, sure. Why not?” We both smile and she pulls out a card. She hands it to me, it’s got her address and phone number on it.  _ Well I guess she was ready for this.  _ Monika returns to making the final touches on cleaning up; I finish picking up my things and head towards the door.

“See you tomorrow!” I wave goodbye as she turns to me.

“See ya!”

I get back home. It’s quiet. The shadow didn’t show up last night, or at least it didn’t wake me up, so I’m hoping it will be the same for tonight. The night comes quickly and so does sleep. I’m not awoken by anything, and I wake up the next day. It’s already going wonderfully.

Thursday goes by without anything too special. Monika announces I’ll be joining them on the weekend, which leaves both the other girls flustered. Monika and I share a laugh at their shyness. Natsuki shows me Parfait Girls, and she lends me the first volume. I can’t tell her I’ve already read it in a past life, so I just take it and reread it in the afternoon. Friday comes and goes without a problem. Monika shares the plan she has set up, but that’s about it concerning the weekend. Natsuki’s poem is extra cute today, and it seems like she’s warming up to me. We read more Parfait Girls, which was nice. Yuri acts disappointed, so I talk to her about the book she loaned me. All is good.

Finally, it’s Saturday. I meet up at Monika’s house with the other two girls, and shortly after that we’re on our way. I’ve been thinking about how to bring Sayori back, to no avail. Ironically, I was the creative one between the two of us. I didn’t want to bring the shadow creature back, because if it did, then that would mean a reset to all the progress I’ve made in this life. I don’t know if I have to restart the day or restart from square one, and at this point I’m too far along to want to find out. Natsuki seems to notice I’m deep in thought.

“Hey! Anon! Whatcha thinking about?” I’m pulled from my thoughts to see Natsuki staring at me, as well as Yuri and Monika.

“Oh, um, nothing much. Just thinking about an old friend I haven’t seen in a while.” Her smiles turns slightly downcast.

“What happened?” I try my best not to act nervous, but I can’t think of what to say. I can’t tell her anything about Sayori.  _ What should I say!? _

“Nothing really, she moved away when I was younger and I haven’t seen her since.” Sorry Natsuki. It was an outright lie, so I decide to change the topic.  “I’m glad you were worried about me though, Natsuki.” I say this and a blush immediately spreads across her face.

“It’s not like that! I wasn’t… worried…” She’s too cute when she tries to act all dismissive. I start to laugh, followed by Monika, then Yuri, and finally, Natsuki joins in as well.

The walk was pleasant, and we finally arrive at our destination. It’s a city I don’t think I’ve ever been to, perhaps when I was younger. It’s not as big and bustling as Akihabara, but it’s decent. We decide to split up, or rather, Monika decides we should split up. Natsuki’s manga store and Yuri department store are on complete other sides of town. I opt to go with Natsuki. Yuri seems disappointed, but Natsuki can’t contain her excitement. I can tell she’s trying to hide it; she’s doing a bad job at it.

We start to make our way to the store, but we seem to get lost in the crowd. I look around for Natsuki, and almost begin to panic before I feel a tug on my arm.

“You’re such a dummy. We barely start and you’re already losing me.” It doesn’t take me long to realize how close we are, so I decide to speak.

“Do you… Do you want to hold hands? So we don’t get separated.” She blushes a little, which is just as cute as her, and looks up at me.

“S-Sure.” I smile which in turn makes her smile. I hold out my hand and she grabs a hold of it. We make it to the anime and manga store without any further issues, and start browsing for the latest edition of Parfait Girls. Apparently it’s a very new release, so it surprises me any store outside Akihabara would have it. She finds it while I’m lost in my thoughts, and I’m dragged out when I feel a tug on my hand. Apparently, we never stopped clutching each other’s.

“What are you doing? Are you some kind of pervert?” I quickly look around, I don’t want to attract any unwanted attention.

“H-Hey. Keep your voice down. I didn’t mean to, okay?” This apparently made her angrier.  _ Girls are so confusing. _

“I… I didn’t say you could apologize! It was actually… kind of… nice…”  _ I will never understand women _ . I push that thought aside, and take her hand in mine once again. This time, it’s not because we might get lost. She grabs the book with her free hand, and drags me to the front. She pulls out her little purse and begins to pay for it. I stand there in silence, but Natsuki starts yelling not long after.

“What!? One  _ Thousand!?  _ The website said six hundred!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. It’s a new release and outside Akihabara prices are going to be a bit higher until it’s evenly distributed.” Natsuki looked as if she was going to cry. She let go of my hand and walked to the exit.

“Let’s go, Anon.”  _ Did she not bring enough money?  _ She came all this way, it would be a shame to leave it behind. I pull out a one thousand yen bill and hand it to the cashier. Taking the book, I go after Natsuki. She’s leaning against the wall outside, waiting for me, a sad look in her eye. She sees me approaching and begins to ask me a question.

“Where were-” I take the book I was hiding behind my back and hold it up to her. It takes her a minute to process what just happened, and without a word, hugs me. She’s gripping me tight around the waist, and I can feel a teardrop or two.   
“Come on, Natsuki. It wasn’t that big of a deal. I was happy to do it.” She sniffles and takes the book.

“It’s just… No one has ever done something like that for me. Not even Yuri or Monika.” That’s… actually a little disheartening. I hold her in return, surprising her a little. We stand there for a moment before returning to reality. I look into her eyes and she looks into mine. Soon, we find ourselves returning to the theater we had agreed to meet Monika and Yuri. While walking, I swear I see a familiar set of pinkish hair and a red bow.  _ No… It can’t be.  _ I rub my eyes with my free hand to make sure I’m not just seeing things. Nope. Definitely not seeing things. But how?

Sayori is walking alone through the streets of whatever town we were in. I had forgotten. Nothing else matters. I let go of Natsuki and push through the crowd.

“Anon! What the-” Her yelling gets cut off as I push past a horde of people. Sayori doesn’t seem to notice me. I yell out her name.

“Sayori!” This doesn’t appear to attract her attention. I curse to myself and push through faster.

“Sayori!” Although I’m very close now, close enough for her to almost certainly hear me, she doesn’t. I catch up to her and grab her arm. She looks scared as I pull her aside. I look at her with relief on my face, and I wish I could say the same for her.

“Sayori! Oh my God I thought you were dead!” She looks at me like I’m crazy.

“I’m sorry, do I know you? And my name is Hinata, not Sayori. You must have me confused with someone else.” In that moment I feel my heart drop.  _ Do I know you? My name is Hinata. Confused with someone else.  _ Those fragments keep repeating in my head.  _ No. This can’t be happening _ .

“Sayori, come on. It’s me, Anon. We lived right next to each other for our whole lives. How can you not remember me?” This can’t be possible. I refuse. She laughs uncomfortably.

“Like I s-said… You’ve got me confused with someone else.” No. No. No. No! No!  _ No _ ! I finally get her back and what the hell is this?

“Hinata! I was worried sick about you! What-” An older man has pushed through the crowd to Sayori, or “Hinata” as they seem to call her. He looks at me with a stern face.  “Is this boy bothering you?” She laughs awkwardly, however, I’m screaming on the inside.

“No, it’s fine dad. He just seems to have mistaken me for someone else.” The screaming inside of me only gets louder. I almost can’t control myself, but I feel a presence on my arm.

“Jeez, Anon. You almost lost me. What was so-” Natsuki found me, and cuts herself off after she sees Sayori.  “Um, who is this?” I almost try again, but it’s useless. I know it’s Sayori. Maybe the opposite thing has happened to her as what happened to me. Instead of keeping her memories and place within the universe, she lost her memories and seems to belong to a completely different family. I hold back my urge to cry and try to act professional about the ordeal now.

“My apologies, I guess I confused you with an old friend. Come on Natsuki.” I take Natsuki’s hand in my own, and we’re off to the theater. I can’t help but let a few tears run down my face.  _ She’s alive, somehow, but she doesn’t remember me. What kind of masochistic torture is this? _

We arrive at the theater, and I made sure it didn’t seem like I was crying. Monika and Yuri are standing outside, Yuri reading a book she had apparently brought with her, Monika tapping her foot impatiently. When she notices us, she practically runs up.

“I was beginning to think you guys got lost! What happened?” Natsuki and I look at each other, as if we’re communicating without words. I look back at Monika.

“I thought I saw someone who was an old friend, turns out it wasn’t.” Monika doesn’t look completely satisfied, and then looks down to Natsuki’s and my still intertwined hands. She smiles and looks back up at me.

“Ah, I see what happened. Come on you two.”  _ That was… weird…  _ I then notice what she was looking at. Natsuki seems to notice soon after and tries to pull away.

“Hey, hey, hey! What’re you doing that for?” The petite girl looks at me confused yet relieved.  “If you want to… we can keep…” It’s still a bit awkward, but she settles down and grips my hand even tighter. Without even thinking about it, I’ve been getting closer to Natsuki, haven’t I? The thought makes me smile as we enter the theater. I couldn’t help but think about what I had witnessed earlier. That was definitely Sayori, but that wasn’t her name.  _ How can this be happening?  _ I think to myself as we walk around inside the cinema, still holding hands with Natsuki. Eventually, I’m brought out of my subconscious as the movie begins. Might as well enjoy it.

“That was really good, actually. The beginning kind of threw me for a loop but it definitely got better.” The three girls smiled at me.   
“Well I’m glad you liked it, Anon. I thought it was nice. I especially liked the musical numbers. They were really well done!” Of course Monika would like those, she does play the piano after all. Wait, has she told me that she plays the piano in this world? Maybe I should hold off on revealing that I know that. That could be bad.

The entire walk home we talk about the movie. Yuri liked it, but for the subtlety and some of the world-building that the rest of us didn’t notice. Apparently there was a whole nother story happening in the background. We just had to take her word. Natsuki liked it for almost all the same exact reasons I said I liked it. I may be dense, but that’s not very subtle. Monika liked the movie, and absolutely adored the music. She said she wanted to learn one of the songs on the piano, which surprised the other two girls. I pretended to be pleasantly surprised, but I already knew she did. I wish Sayori was here, I want to know what she would have thought of the movie.

Eventually, we go by Yuri’s house, then Monika’s, until it’s just me and Natsuki. We don’t say much to each other, just slowly walk to whoever’s house is closest.   
“S-So…” I didn’t really know what to say, I just wanted to break the tension that was building up.

“So…”

“You want to do this again sometime?” Natsuki stared forward and then looked at me.

“Shouldn’t you be asking Monika that? I mean she’s the club president after all.” I’m confused for the briefest of moments, but I see she must have misunderstood me.

“No, I meant like, just the two of us.” She stops suddenly, which also makes me stop since we’re still connected at the wrist.

“W-What made you think I like you?” It’s almost comical, really. She tries so hard to deny that she has something for me, even when I admit I like spending time with her.

“I mean, isn’t that why we’re still holding hands? Not exactly a lot of people around here to get lost in.” Natsuki pulls her hand away from mine and looks away. I know her all too well to know she won’t mind this. I take her hand once more, and she doesn’t back away.

“It’s fine, Natsuki. I, uh, like you too.”

“You say it like you know I like you.”

“Well there, you just admitted it.” She playfully punches me on my chest, and I bring her closer. I know she doesn’t care if we’re alone, so hopefully no one sees us. I can feel her heartbeat next to my own, and her hair smells like strawberries. Maybe I’m just weird, but I like it. We stand with each other in our arms for a few minutes before I look up. My eyes are the widest they’ve ever been.  _ N-No… It can’t be. _

The shadow creature that has only ever appeared in my house is in the middle of the street. The light above it flickers, I don’t think it’s a coincidence. It’s getting closer and my heartbeat’s racing. I don’t know if I should tell Natsuki, and even if I did, I’m frozen with fear. The closer it gets the faster my heart races. I guess it gets too fast because Natsuki looks up at me.

“Anon, are you alright? I’m not getting you too, um, excited, am I?” I look down at her and back up. The creature is gone. My hands are shaking but my heart rate slows. I look up and down and up and down. Eventually Natsuki looks to where I’m looking, to not see anything. She looks at me with a confused face and I answer her question.

“N-No… I just, thought I saw something is all.” Hopefully she buys it. I don’t really know what I’d tell her.

We walk to her house, and I drop her off. Nothing special happens between us, although I wish it did. Seeing her run off toward her house in a less than happy manner made me regret not doing anything. The path home was oddly dark, which was unnerving. Some of the lights flickered, similar to the one from before. Needless to say I was a bit scared. Okay, a lot scared.   
I enter my house to find all the lights were turned off. I go up to my room and try to sleep. It’s difficult, but eventually I do.

Like so few nights ago, the shadow creature is at the foot of my bed. I try not to be scared. I try to yell at it, but I fail. It’s so ominous. The eyes are brighter than last, and the shadow is darker. I guess the more sharp the colors are, the more pissed it is. That is, if it can even get pissed. I don’t know anything about this creature. I hate it.

“Dooon’t tellll.” The voice is the same is I remember, dark and frightening. Its finger draws closer to my face. I try to scream as the digit makes itself closer and closer and closer. It’s mere centimeters away from my head and I scream.

“Wait!” The hand jolts back, I don’t think it was expecting me to react at all.  “W-Why are y-you doing this?” There’s silence before it says something.

“Ollld worrrld in shammmbllles. Deathhh. Forrrget ollld worrrld.”  _ What? Old world in shambles? What the hell does that even mean?  _ Its finger once again makes its way to my head. I don’t know why it just doesn’t make me forget all of my memories, that would make things a lot easier.

“Please! Why? What is happening? Why can’t you just erase my memories?” Once again, the being stops before it reaches my forehead.

“Nooot powerfulll enoughhh. Morrre inforrrmatttion isss dannngerousss.” Well damn. There goes all hope of information.

“Um, uh, w-w-wait! P-Please! Don’t reset my day, or m-my week, I don’t know! Let me go on w-without interference!” I closed my eyes tight waiting for a touch on my head to knock me out. Instead, nothing came. I reluctantly open one eye, its finger is millimeters away. What feels like hours pass, as it stands there, unmoving. I’m shaking at this point. It’s like reverting to an old save in a video game. Sometimes you want to because you messed up, but other times you don’t want to retry in fear of messing up, possibly worse than you already did. I can’t lose this day.  _ What if I end up doing something different and I don’t get to see Sayori?  _

“Dooo aaas youuu mussst. I aaam nooot theee ruuuler ooof thiiis realllm anywaaay. IIIf theee Supreeeme Ooone wiiills iiit, thennn I wiiill nooot objeeect.” My head hurt. Too much information yet this was alright? Maybe it meant too much information on the world of my past. Whatever the case, the shadow beast’s finger makes its way to my forehead, a lot faster this time, probably so I won’t talk. Before I know it, I’m out.

I wake up a little bit less than normally. My breaths are erratic and my face is hot. I look around. There’s no sign of any disturbances, no sign of anything really. I begin to go over everything it said carefully. First of all, what did it mean by the “old world” was in shambles? The world where Sayori was Sayori? What could have happened that it was plagued with death, and presumably, destruction? The last thing I remember before coming here is Sayori’s death. As the image of her hanging there flashes into my mind, I begin to feel a bit sick. I’ve learned to cope with it better, and seeing Sayori alive in this world has actually helped me. Or rather, “Hinata” as she’s been called.

I can’t think of anything for death and destruction, besides the only thing I know. Sayori died when I was transported here. However, I can’t make any reasoning from that. That sort of thing happens often, how was Sayori different if she was in fact the one that caused this? In my eyes she’s special, incredibly so, but in the universe’s eyes? My head hurts thinking about it.  _ I guess the world really is dead without Sayori _ .

And it seemed like it let up oftly quick. All I really said was ‘please don’t’ and it just let me be. Unless it pulled some trick, but I doubt it. I’ll have to see what day it is. As a matter of fact, it should be Sunday. So either I’ll go to school tomorrow and nobody will be there and I’ll have my answer, or I go to school tomorrow, people will be there, and I’ll have my answer. Then it went on about how there was a ‘Supreme One’ who ruled this realm. Whoever or whatever it is, I’m certain I shouldn’t upset it.

My head hurts from all of this. Supreme Ones? Destroyed realms? No thanks, that’s too much for me to think about. I know hanging out with Natsuki should ease my headache, but if I remember correctly, Natsuki doesn’t want her dad to know she has a guy friend, so it’s probably best to not go over there. However I  _ do  _ want to talk to her, and I’m guessing Monika might have her number. Here’s hoping she does.

I get ready to head out, and do so accordingly. I didn’t get to see her house during the night, but it’s actually quite nice. I wonder if her parents are home. I go up to the gate, only to hear a voice coming from inside along with a wonderful pianist.

“The ink flows down into a dark puddle. Just move your hand, write the way into his heart!” It’s beautiful, to say the least. I haven’t heard Monika’s piano skills yet but it’s undoubtedly her.

“Monika? You there?” The piano abruptly stops and the door opens, revealing the Literature Club President.

“Hey, Anon! What are you doing here?” I think this is the most flustered I’ve ever seen her.

“Oh I wanted to text Natsuki but I don’t have her number. Do you have it by any chance?” She begins to fish around in her pockets for what I presume is her phone, and I decide to add on to my sentence.  “Oh and you play the piano great, as well as a wonderful voice.” She laughs nervously but I can tell she’s blushing a darker shade of red.

“Haha, you must of heard me. I’m still practicing, but thanks.” I smile as she pulls up Natsuki’s contact information.

“Thanks, Monika. I knew I could count on you.” It’s a generic compliment, yet genuine. All she does is smile back at me.

“You’re welcome, Anon. Feel free to stop by anytime.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that.” I turn to leave and she shuts the gate. I send a text to Natsuki and pocket my phone. I don’t know what we’ll do exactly, but I can’t wait.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just making this up as I go ladies and gentlemen so any suggestions on what they should do together would be awesome. For me the chapter started out good but I went a whole day feeling shitty and didn’t get to bed until 8 am. So, sorry about that. Chapter 2 will almost never be as good as chapter 1 but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I watched Re: Zero, which was both a blessing and a curse, as it’s my #1 favorite anime but it made me lose a bunch of motivation in writing a story. I’ve got so many ideas, but putting them in motion seems like too much hassle now. I don’t know, maybe I’m overthinking it. Hopefully this is a good chapter. I’ll have to wrap things up sooner than I originally liked.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter, please. I rushed it but I don't feel like writing more after this.

Natsuki and I decide that she should come over to my house later in the day. I proposed going out instead, we’re a lot closer than we were in my past life, so I have no idea what will happen. She persisted that she come over. It got a little awkward before I finally accepted. It was around noon when I heard a knock on my door.  _ That must be her.  _ I open the door and sure enough, Natsuki is standing there with a little handbag.

“Hey Anon!” Her smile is so large it almost looks fake, but I can tell it isn’t. I allow her in and she looks around in a sort of awe.  “Wow, it’s so clean.”

“Well of course, can’t have a cute girl thinking I’m a slob.” It’s nice to speak my mind. I don’t mind it, and Natsuki looks adorable when she’s flustered.

“So… What did you have in mind?” To be honest, I didn’t have anything in mind. I just wanted to relax after whatever the hell I just heard last night.

“Well, I don’t know. It was kind of a rushed decision. Maybe we could read some more of Parfait Girls.” Natsuki didn’t seem terribly pleased at first; I guess showing interest in Parfait Girls made her happy.

We ended up reading for several hours and managed to get a few volumes read. It was actually quite nice, spending all this time with Natsuki. In the middle of reading a section about baking, which wasn’t  _ that  _ uncommon, but I rather liked the food they were making in this part, my stomach rumbled. I took a glance at the clock on the wall overhead, it read six thirty-seven.

“It’s a lot later than I thought, do you need to get back to your house, Natsuki?” I remember her saying something about getting home in time in my past life… or else.

“Oh, no, I can stay a while longer if you want. My dad’s going to be out late tonight.” Well that’s nice. I don’t know much about her father, but from what I’ve gathered he’s not a very pleasant man. I hope he doesn’t cause problems in the future.  “We can take a break if you’d like. Your stomach seems to be saying what’s on your mind.” I swear, only Natsuki can make being hungry sound cute.

“Sure, I could make you something, too. What do you want?” She looks taken aback, although more surprised than displeased.   
“Oh? Is that alright? Are you sure it’s no big deal? N-Not saying I don’t want anything...” Her behavior is odd, to say the least, almost suspicious. I shrug it off, hopefully it’s nothing too big.

“Duh, it’s fine. I couldn’t find it in myself to not feed you.”

My “date”, I suppose you could call it, came to an end as the night grew darker. I felt giddy thinking about how I went on a date with Natsuki. I know she has some feelings for me, but I don’t know if they go as far as my feelings for her.  _ What am I doing? I can’t get caught up with love on this, what would I call it? Quest? Of mine. I can’t lose Sayori forever for no good reason. I’ve got to put all my concentration on this.  _ Natsuki leaves, and afterwards I really wish I had kissed her or something, but once again I’ve lost my moment. Whatever, I guess. Can’t change the past. Or at least, I don’t know if I can anymore. Maybe telling off that dark spirit was the wrong thing to do.

I can’t think of anything. My mind is racing with thoughts but none of them are complete. The lingering thought of Sayori is constantly there, as if it’s mocking me. That I couldn’t save her. That I wasn’t enough. I fight off the tears that are fighting for my face; I fail numerous times. Eventually the time reaches far too early for me to still be awake. It feels like it’s been days but in reality it’s only been a few hours. I’ve got to be careful with what I do now, I don’t get any restarts. Maybe if I return to the small town where we went yesterday I can see Sayori again. It’s unlikely, but it’s worth the shot.

My thoughts drift to the Literature Club. I realize that I have school tomorrow, or rather, today. It doesn’t matter, nothing matters except Sayori. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it, or why it seems she can’t get out of my head now. Come to think of it, maybe it had something to do with the shadow. I may never know. Eventually, I find myself very tired. My eyes slowly begin to shut and my mind is unconscious. Nothing wakes me, nothing disturbs me, and it’s a genuinely pleasant rest.

The alarm clock wakes me much earlier than I wanted, so I slam my hand down and turn it off. I went back to sleep and woke up around noon. Going to school didn’t really matter to me anymore. It’s strange, just last week I was content with it, but now the thought is unbearable. I’m almost certain my thoughts were being pushed back somehow. I spend the next few hours thinking and writing things down. I don’t get to think much about how to get Sayori back, as I spend most of the time writing down what I already know. Some things were difficult to remember, like when exactly Sayori started acting differently. I had to get the most accurate date. I’m ashamed I don’t know the date by heart, but I can’t stay mad at myself if I want to do this.

I’m sitting at the desk by my window when I see someone outside. I don’t recognize them, but I do recognize their uniform. I had completely forgotten about school and the Literature Club. I hurry and change into my uniform and make my way down to the school. I’m out of breath by the time I reach the club’s door; I rest outside. It seems the other three girls are already in there doing whatever they do. Eventually, I enter. I feel all six eyes on me.

“There you are, Anon! We were getting worried you wouldn’t show up.” Monika is, of course, being her usual nice self. Yuri just smiles at me, yet soon looks away as if she wasn’t supposed to smile. Natsuki… Natsuki is minding her own business in the corner. I don’t know if she saw me enter, so I go over to talk to her.

“Hey, whatcha reading?” She looks at me with a frown, and pats the ground beside her. She closes the book, keeping a finger inside to mark her page. It’s the one I had purchased for her back at the store. I smile, she doesn’t. This makes me frown.

“Natsuki, are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” She doesn’t even look at me while she says this. I don’t know what I did to deserve this. Perhaps it was how boring our get together ended last night?

“If this is about last-”

“No. It’s not about that. I… It’s just… I didn’t see you at school today. I usually see your between a few of my classes, but today you weren’t here. What happened?” Well I can’t tell her the truth- Wait. I  _ can  _ tell her the truth, technically. But I was warned that disaster may occur, so that may not be the best of options.

“Oh, I got really into talking with one of my friends, so I took a different path to talk to him some more.” It was a lame excuse, and I’m sure Natsuki could pick it apart, but she left it at that. I leave her to Parfait Girls, and make my way to the front of the class. Monika and I end up talking for a while about random things. Nothing much happens. Eventually Monika says to get out our poems. My face turns into a look of pure shock. I was a bit preoccupied with other things to worry about writing a poem. Quickly, I take out a piece of scratch paper and write down a crappy poem that doesn’t even rhyme.

I bet they noticed, but that doesn’t explain why they didn’t say anything. I’m on my way home now, trying to take in as much of the outside world as I can. I’m going to try and get to the bottom of whatever this predicament I’m in is.

It’s been a week, and I’m still at the same place I was. Sayori’s still gone, I’m still not going to school, and the club members get more and more suspicious of my behaviors after each day. The weekend was spent mainly by myself, but Natsuki did come over once to read manga. She asked if I was doing alright, to which I had to lie. I felt really bad about lying, but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t tell her I was basically suffering trying to get my best friend to return from the land of non-existence.

More days pass, and it’s finally the weekend. I decide to give up on everything for a day. I can’t take it. Day after day of sadness and no progress. Surprisingly, I get a text from Monika asking me to come over. Of course, I oblige, and I’m off toward her house.

I come to her front gate for the second time, however, this time there’s no music. I open the gate and head up to the door. I keep saying her name but there’s no response until I enter the house itself.

“Oh! Anon! Sorry, guess I didn’t hear you.” We bump into each other as soon as I open the door. Monika tells me to follow her to the living room. We sit down in silence.  “So. The others and I have noticed you’re not really acting yourself anymore. I took it upon myself to find out what’s wrong. And don’t worry, if you want to ask any questions or just get something off your chest, I’ll be here for you.” It’s definitely genuine, but I don’t know if I like how easy that was. I guess I shouldn’t have this opportunity go to waste.

“Um… Do you know anyone named Sayori?” She shakes her head. Well, there goes that. Maybe I should ask some strange questions, so she gets off my back. I don’t really need her thinking about the whole situation I’m in.

“Do you believe in a god?”

“Well, that certainly sounds like a random question. But if I had to answer, yes. I do.”

“Why?” She hesitates, but gets up. She gestures for me to follow her. I’m brought to a room that’s very reminiscent of a library, but looking at the titles of the books, they all seem to be philosophical.

“You asked, so you will receive. This “obsession” of mine hasn’t lasted that long, just the beginning of this year, actually, but I’ve grown fascinated with other worldly ideas. I don’t really know how to put it into words, but things such as gods, deities, alternate universes, whatever.” This was… Surprisingly helpful. She appears to have studied this deeply. Perhaps she could be of use.

“Have you ever heard of a universe being destroyed?” She looks confused, but thinks.

“I don’t think so… There was a brief mention of something like that happening in a diary of an insane asylum patient, which was mentioned in a much larger book by an old philosopher.”  _ Well that’s great, I’m a certified looney.  _

“Anything about shadow beings?” Now she  _ really  _ looked confused, but helped nonetheless.

“Uh… That’s an odd question, but yes, actually. There have been numerous diary entries, not just from asylum patients, of other worldly creatures made of darkness. Some have said they have supernatural powers, others described their height. None of them have been confirmed. It’s strange, though. You don’t seem like one to know much about philosophy, but you know oddly specific findings that have been tried to be kept secret for a while now. So tell me, how did you know this?” Well that conversation turned to something creepy. First, I got my answers, then, I got suspicion from Monika. This wasn’t really like her, but maybe I still had to witness the real her.

“Uh, um, no reason in particular. Guess I read about it while I was deep in one of my random internet searches.” It sounds weird, but I do it all the time. I’ll be searching for something that I need, and everything I find gets me thinking about something else and I end up in a completely different place than where I started. However, this didn’t seem to please Monika.

“Come on, Anon. You can’t fool me. I’ve known you for far too long.”

“It’s only been a few weeks, Monika. How could you possibly know me?” I pissed her off somehow, and now I regret saying that.

“A few weeks? A few weeks!? Dammit, Anon. We’ve known each other for several years now. You may have not realized it, but I always had a crush on you. I know so many things about you that I doubt you even know about yourself. So. What’s been going on?” Well shit. I did not expect that. I’m a bit surprised with the crush thing, but my mind has been so slowed down because of all these late nights, it’s just coming out one little step at a time.

“Firstly, thanks for your confession, I think? I don’t know, my head’s a bit full and my heart aches because second, I’ve been trying to figure out how to mend broken universes and bring my best friend back from the dead.” I guess I surprised her. She took a step back, pointing a finger at me.

“Y-Y-You… You’re the one i-it mentioned. D-Destroyer of worlds. Th-The one who tr-tried to do the imp-possible.” Now it was my turn to be confused.

“What the hell are you talking about, Monika?” 

“The shadow being. It told me to be wary of someone that would bring on the destruction of our world. It told me that they would try to do an impossible feat.” She stuttered while saying this, yet my eyes grew wider and wider. I still had so much to ask.

“Monika…” Just then, a chill ran down my spine.   
“Don’t you see, boy. This is what happens when you defy the Supreme One. You will suffer for your ignorance.” I recognized it as being similar to the breathy voice of the shadow being that tormented me for the past while. However, something was different. It wasn’t as breathy, because it wasn’t the same being. It was different, yet somehow, similar.

“M-Monika, did you…” I couldn’t finish my sentence.

“Did I what?” The silence was met with rumbles and cracks from the ground below us. Things were breaking apart before our very eyes. We exited her house just to be met with a sky the color of blood.   
“This.. This is all your fault, Anon!” Monika shoved me down the stairs, leaving me beaten at the bottom.  “You just had to go snooping where you weren’t supposed to!”

“She’s right. This is your fault, boy. You shouldn’t have done that. That’s what happens when you try to do the impossible. The dead are dead, they will stay that way. The previous universe containing your dear Sayori was destroyed. She cannot be brought back. And now, nothing will be brought back. You have destroyed this realm as well. Because you defied us, you will not get a second chance. That’s just how everything works, boy.” The taunting voice in my head was getting to me. I grabbed my head and shoved it against the concrete steps.

“Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!” I could feel the blood rush down my forehead and a little bit into my eye. I tried shaking away the voice, but it didn’t go. Monika stood there, shocked at the sight before her.  “It’s not my fault God dammit! It's your fault for not telling me the truth! It’s your fault for abandoning me! Don’t you have any feelings toward your own God damn realm?” The Supreme One snickered.

“My, my. I’m surprised you figured out it was me. But no. I hold no feelings toward this realm. It means nothing to me. I will destroy it just like I did the last.” I couldn’t help but cry. My life was getting destroyed right in front of my eyes. All my efforts to get Sayori back… were for nothing?

“I’m afraid that’s how it works, boy. Well, it was a pleasure knowing you, actually it wasn’t but I’m trying to be nice. Goodbye.”

“God dammit, another fucking virus are you kidding me? Why does it seem to affect completely random files, though. That’s the real question.” The tracksuit otaku swiveled in his chair with his head in his hands.  “Well, guess I’ll just reinstall it. And a few tweaks to make this playthrough a bit different than the last.”

I stood beside my best friend, who I’ve had for as long as I can remember. Sayori was by far the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. It’s one of the reasons we’re dating. That and her amazing personality. I could go on for hours, but school is just about to start. Holding hands, we walk together down the street.

“You excited to go to the Literature Club today?” I chuckle.

“Come on, Sayori. I’ve been a part of the club for months now, the thrill isn’t as exciting as it was before.” She put on her best pouting face.

“But, aren’t you excited to see me?”

“I don’t think I have to say it, I’m always excited to see you.”

“It’s nice to hear it, though!” We share a laugh on our way to class.

“See you later, Sayori!”   
“See you later, Anon!” It’s genuinely nice having Sayori around, I’m always happy to see her, and she’s always happy to see me. As I walk into class, I get a strange feeling someone is watching me. Not like a student, or a teacher, though. Something more extra terrestrial, yet familiar.  _ Eh, must be my imagination. _

Although you, dear reader, know exactly what, or rather who, was watching him from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever been more disappointed with a chapter than this one. Although I did manage to find out some things I feel good about writing. I want to continue this, I really do, but I can’t stand writing the shit that goes in between. I don’t know if that makes sense, but at this point I don’t know anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The MC might seem out of character, I wrote this and watched Markiplier play the game soon after and I don’t do enough justice for the distraught the MC feels. He cries a fuck ton but that’s about it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
